


Restless

by Screaming_Possum



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dishonored Overseers, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marcus loves dick and I love it, My OC - Freeform, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other people's OC's, Rome is a gentle dom, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Possum/pseuds/Screaming_Possum
Summary: Some fanfic for a very special Marked!Overseer with my own [not revealed in context] Marked!Overseer





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scuzer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scuzer).



> My answer to your reply Scuzer ;D Hope you enjoy! This is my first time writing another person's OC so I hope I wrote Marcus at least mostly in-character
> 
> Not beta'd, sorry for any mistakes
> 
> Find me on tumblr @Screaming_Possum!

Rain pattered against the glass panes of Marcus’ windows, a calming drone for the anxieties that swam through the Overseer’s mind. Each day since that unsavory encounter in his dreams was a nightmare that left him on edge around his family - the other Overseers. They couldn't know, not until he found a way to fix this and rid himself of this terrible mark. The Outsider was a seductive and cruel creature-- it was no wonder why the Abbey was so zealous to condemn Him and His worshippers.

Unbuckling the strap to his mask, Marcus allowed himself to remove it as part of his regular bedtime ritual - a rare moment of vulnerability out of basic human necessity to rest and reflect. The coat came next, hung on a hanger and slipped into his closet; then his right glove to place at his bedside. The left was always the last of his clothes he shed, even if it made removing his shirt more difficult. He had no intention of seeing that mark any more than necessary unless he was in a depressive episode brooding about  _ why. Why him? _ Tonight wasn't one of those nights however. Today had been… decent. More like normal than things had been the past month since he was visited by the Outsider.

Halfway through unbuttoning the white shirt he wore beneath his coat that day, a gentle knock at the door startled Marcus. It was the middle of the night and he hadn't been expecting anyone, so why was someone disturbing him? Concern something happened wormed its way into his mind.

“A little busy right now,” he announced, hoping whoever it was would leave and get back to him in the morning instead, or at least slip a note under the door.

“Not too busy to help a fellow brother in his restlessness?” the person asked in a playful tone. Marcus recognized the voice as a fellow Overseer by the name of Rome. Quiet man; bit of an outcast that preferred to spend his time writing or listening to his music box that he was often seen in public with to ferret out heretics. Marcus caught him once studying the inner workings of the device, but he didn't dare question it lest it came to bite him in the ass later. The story of the woman falsely accused as a heretic after losing her voice just as an Overseer passed by playing a music box was enough to keep his mouth shut. Even if this was his family, Void knows what would happen to him if the wrong people discovered he was legitimately marked?

“I-I am, sorta,” Marcus lied. “Maybe Gabriel’s still awake?”

“It's not Gabriel I wanted to see,” Rome answered more seriously.

Marcus’ gut twisted, his good will and inclination to be a shoulder to lean on or a comforting voice warred with his paranoia of being found out. It’d look too strange to be fully dressed and formal again in such a casual setting as this, but at the same time wearing gloves would look suspicious otherwise.

“Alright, just give me a few seconds,” he sighed. His good nature had him re-buttoning his shirt for decency and tugging back on the other glove for symmetry before unlocking and opening the door for the man. Rome had his mask in his hands, fingers running along the facial contours of the bronze face. His dark brown hair was growing out on the top and swept loosely to the side like a wave, a few-day old scruff darkening his pale jawline. Like many of Dunwall's inhabitants, he was void of any tan to his white skin from the nearly perpetual cloudy skies that hung over the city. It was a stark counter to his own dark brown skin that gave away his foreign heritage.

Pale grey-green eyes glinted mischievously on Rome’s face, a hint of a smirk upturning the corner of his lips as he glossed over Marcus’ mid-dress. “Getting comfortable?” he inquired humorously as he stepped into the room.

“Something like that, yeah. Was just getting ready for bed, but I can stay up a little longer if uh, something's on your mind?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Tried burning the midnight oil a little, but feeling too restless tonight. 'Wandering hands’ as the scriptures call it,” Rome answered with a shrug.

Marcus felt his face heat up, his eyes widening at the implications Rome meant by his reference to the scriptures. “ _ That's _ what you wanted to see me about? How in the Void am I supposed to answer that?”

“I may be quiet, but I'm far from subtle,” Rome chuckled. “But honestly; yes? No? We're both responsible adults. I’ll stay if you want me to, but if not I'll bid you goodnight and we never have to bring it up again if you don't want to.”

“It’s not that I'm not interested-- but the scriptures forbid pursuing such desires, lest the Outsider take advantage of our weakness. Not to mention we’re family among the Abbey,” Marcus argued.

“They only tell us to not to indulge with someone that’ll be a distraction from our cause. We're both Overseers not some courtesan from the Golden Cat, and hell, I know for a fact we aren't literally related. 'Sides, there's Overseers who are married,” Rome rebutted.

Marcus wanted to say no, but admittedly he felt himself warming up to the idea of sharing a bed with another man for a night. It had been a long time since he let himself go in any way and simply unwind to enjoy simple pleasures. “W-What were you thinking of doing?” he stammered out, remembering suddenly he couldn't remove his gloves without revealing his blighted curse.

Rome lit up a little upon hearing Marcus’ attempt to negotiate and softened somewhat to a gentle smile. He quietly shut the door and locked it for privacy, and stepped slowly towards Marcus until he was less than a foot away from the man. “Whatever you're comfortable with. We don't need to go all the way if you don't want to, or even undress entirely if you're self-conscious about it,” he said softly, grazing a few fingertips lightly along the dark freckled skin above a long angry looking scar curving over Marcus’ jawline. There was a wonder if it was why the man never took off his mask in public, or if it was out of loyalty to the Overseers and the Abbey.

Marcus couldn't help turning his head into the touch, feeling his anxieties ease by the surprisingly caring nature Rome possessed. “Let's see where it goes first before we decide anything,” he said in a small voice. His cheeks burned in anticipation-- how long had it been since he was intimate with someone? His hands could only satisfy for so long before the lack of warmth, skin, and touch from a lover nagged at him.

Rome gave a smirk and closed the distance, wrapping a strong arm around Marcus’ waist, his hand firm and flat on the man’s back. “As you wish,” he purred in a sultry voice, leaning in to press his lips in an open mouthed kiss to Marcus’. Eager and needy for him, Rome was quick to dominate the kiss, tightening his grip on Marcus and letting his mask drop to the ground with a clang to cup the back of his head to tilt it opposite of his own to deepen the kiss.

Marcus shuddered and grabbed the collar of Rome’s coat with an embarrassing moan that had him even more flustered. Rome was confident and unyielding, and knew what he wanted. Stuffing down the embarrassment of how quickly he was becoming putty in the man’s grasp, Marcus opened his mouth a little wider and slipped his tongue into Rome’s mouth. The deep low moan Rome gave made him shiver, cock hardening as the gesture was reciprocated. He decided to try and tug them back towards the bed, but instead found his feet shuffling in a U-turn under Rome’s forceful direction till his back met the wall and he was pinned snugly against it by the man’s body.

“R-Rome,” Marcus breathed against Rome’s lips, snaking his hands through the back of Rome’s hair. “N-Need more,” he pled, grinding his hips up against the thigh wedged between his legs to make a point with the stiff tenting in his pants.

Rome groaned and grabbed hold of Marcus’ ass on both sides and ground his own confined erection against him, frotting their clothed cocks together in a slow rhythm while he kissed and dragged his teeth against the dark column of Marcus’ neck. “Fuck, ah! Void take me, feels so good,” he swore, voice low and husky in arousal.

Marcus whined and writhed, wrapping a leg around the one Rome had pinned him with, seeking more contact and friction. He could feel his underwear dampen with precome, and he was sure if they didn't stop soon he’d end up coming in his pants and end this before it could really begin. He didn't seem to be the only one on the verge however; Rome was quick to suddenly detangle himself, eyes dark with lust and predatory intent.

“Down on your knees. I want you to suck me off,” Rome commanded, making quick work ridding himself of his coat and unbuckling his pants.

Marcus’ breath hitched and his cock throbbed at the command, and he dropped to his knees obediently in anticipation. He watched as Rome let his coat drop to the floor, and then his fingers working the front of his pants and underwear to lower them to his knees. It was long and thick with a slight upward curve, and he licked his dry kiss-swollen lips at the sight, running his hands upwards along Rome’s thighs.

“Mmm, that's a good look on you,” Rome hummed, brushing a thumb over Marcus’ bottom lip. “You're into this, aren't you? Having a hard cock down your throat. Maybe even getting it fucked by one. I want you to start off slow though, savor it. I promise I bathed earlier tonight,” he commanded again, though more softly in a sultry tone this time. He placed a gentle hand on the back of Marcus’ head as he grabbed his cock with the other, steadying it as he brought his hips closer to Marcus’ face.

Marcus leaned in to meet Rome, parting his lips around the tip and giving it a generous swirling lick with his tongue. Tasting salty precome, he moaned and sunk a little lower on it, taking the head entirely in his mouth.

“A-Ah shit, that's a good boy. Use lots of tongue,” Rome moaned, supporting himself with a hand pressed to the wall, the other still resting in encouragement on the back of Marcus’ head.

Eager for more praise, Marcus relaxed and closed his eyes, keeping his jaw loose and tongue flat over the underside of Rome’s cock as he worked up a slow rhythm taking it deeper into his mouth and wetting the length with saliva. Every plunge was a straight dive down with hollowed cheeks, and every time he withdrew was a twist of his head and a firm press of his tongue with lavished attention to the head and tip.

Rome groaned low and deep, rocking his hips a little under Marcus’ ministrations and petting his head lovingly to spur him on, trying to resist forcing himself too far down the man’s throat and choking him. “So fucking good, Marcus. Void, how many guys have you blown to get skills like this I wonder?” he breathed between pants, pleasure and heat building. It was incredible, but quickly becoming not enough as he was left hanging off that precarious edge.

“I'm going to ask you something, Marcus; tap for yes, pinch for no. Would you let me take control and fuck that pretty mouth of your and come down your throat?” he asked hopefully.

Marcus faltered at the question, nearly spending himself at the thought. He tapped Rome's leg without hesitation and sunk entirely down the man's shaft, deepthroating his cock in emphasis.

“Fucking Void, Marcus!” Rome swore, almost losing control when Marcus took him right to the hilt. Given permission to take control of the rhythm, he grabbed more firmly onto the man's head and gave a few experimental thrusts. “Pinch me hard if it's too much and I'll stop,” he said before continuing anymore, waiting for Marcus to tap his leg again to know he understood. It took a couple moments for Marcus to realize what Rome was waiting for, but when the tap was made, Rome began working up a self-indulgent rhythm.

“Your throat's so good, Marcus. So hot and wet. You look incredible swallowing my cock,” Rome panted, becoming breathless as he picked up the pace. He wouldn't last long, he knew, not with those hooded doe eyes looking up at him and thick swollen lips around his shaft while his length was buried in that welcoming wet heat. “I’m gonna fuck you good, gonna come down your throat and make you swallow every drop,” he repeated huskily, keeping Marcus’ head still as he thrust firmly in. Encouraged by a moan that reverberated through his cock than a gag from the force, Rome thrust in deep again, and again, fucking Marcus’ face unrelentingly.

Rome felt the pressure and heat of his orgasm coiling in his gut, balls tightening as he quickly rose to climax. “G-Gonna come, Marcus-- get ready, g-gonna--” he stammered out, rhythm falling out of line as he lost control of his movements. He could feel his cock swell in Marcus’ throat, and it was only a few thrusts later till he pounded a final time into Marcus and came calling Marcus’ name in a strained shout.

Marcus dug his fingers into Rome’s thighs to ground himself as he swallowed his seed, throat raw and sore from the punishment it just went through. It was well worth it, even if he knew his voice would be hoarse for a few days. He slumped against the wall and took much needed breaths when Rome pulled his now-softening cock from his mouth, practically seeing stars in his haze. His own erection left untouched in favor of following Rome’s commands ached, desperate to be freed from the tight clothing.

Rome caught his breath and tucked himself away, focusing all his will to not simply drop to his knees from the weakness in his legs. “H-Hey, you doing alright?” he asked Marcus, brushing his gloved fingertips fondly along the man’s freckled cheek. He slowly lowered himself to the floor so they were equal height.

Marcus smiled and nodded, more than sure he’d likely make some ghastly croak trying to answer verbally. He kissed Rome’s fingers, then his lips when Rome leaned in to claim them with his own. A firm hand running up his thigh and then palming his cock had him gasp hoarsely against Rome’s mouth, hands flying up to grab hold of his coat collar at the intense stimulation he felt.

Rome chuckled and stroked the hard length through the soaked clothing again, enjoying the husky groan and jerk of his hips that Marcus responded with. “Let’s take care of you now, hm?” he said mischievously.


End file.
